Expecting the Unexpected
by Life.Isn't.Easy
Summary: When Katniss Everdeen and her wealthy family go to visit South Carolina over the summer, she falls deeply in love with the Poor construction worker Peeta Mellark. Their love for each other is Unbreakable – However forbidden by Katniss's Parents, as they disapprove of Peeta. Kidnapping, hijacking and teenage pregnancy - All here (: The Notebook but with some twists!
1. -1-Naked Carnivals

**_Chapter 1- Naked Carnivals? _**

**_Peeta_**

**June 1940 –**

The dark, glimmering night sky was filled with both happiness and excitement as the carnival rode on. I stood surrounded in a cloudy blanket of warmth as a tepid wisp of air blasted us from the side.

I was here, in the crowded fair ground with my two best friends. Finnick and Thresh.

Finnick Odair, Cocky and vain as most would say, threw the steel grey hammer onto the large machine. Testing his strength.

Regrettably, the small ball races to the top, and pings out in defeat.

"Woohoo!" He shouts as he fists pumps into the air. A few passerby's turn to look at him, shaking there heads.

I chuckle to myself quietly as he rises his eyebrows at them. Flirt.

A man with a striped red top comes over to Finnick. He says a few words of dull congratulations and hands him over his prize.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this!?" Finnick states glumly, looking at the small fluffy bear in disappointment.

A small frown covers his face, as the man just shrugs and walks away to the next customer. Finn curses him silently from behind.

We take off from the games arcade and head towards where we see a couple of our close friends.

Finnick checks out a couple of ladies, clothed tightly in small dresses.

"How _you _doing?" He asks them playfully, but they just laugh and walk off.

Finnick sighs and shakes his head "Your'e missing out then." I smirk at him knowingly, Finnick is the biggest man whore I have ever known.

We soon come to a stop as we arrive at the bright, noisy fairground ride.

The bumper cars.

I feel my gaze roam around the cars, only coming to a sudden stop as they set on a very pretty girl. No – not pretty – Beautiful.

My heart quickens and my body stops in shock, time seems to stop for a moment.

"Who's that girl with Annie?" I ask Finnick curiously, as I see his girlfriend, Annie, laugh along with the mystery girl.

"Her name's Katniss Everdeen, moved here for the summer with her family."

"Finnick!" I hear Annie shout loudly from her cart, catching his attention "Hey honey – Look I won you prize" his hands reveal the small teddy bear to show her.

She smothers him, shouting out a loving reply – but I don't hear it, because the world seems to quiet down, as my gaze focuses on her.

_Katniss Everdeen._

Her wavy brown hair shoots up in surprise as her bumper car is hit by Johanna's cart – another one of her friends. Her beautiful red lips turn up in a grin as she turns to get her revenge. I feel a genuine smile spread along my face at the sight of her.

The girls all jump out of their cars as the ride finishes – their hearty laughs echo around the large fair ground, as they all run swiftly to meet with their big group of friends. Heading off to get on another ride.

As they all walk forward slowly, chatting animatedly together. Heading towards the roller coaster that lies behind me, I stride towards them. Or in particular, her.

They come to a stop as I block their way. I see Katniss stop in confusion, she hastily brings her head up so that her beautiful grey eyes join with my own shining blue ones. I give her a friendly smile.

"Can I dance with you?" I ask lowly, my voice flirtatious, her mysterious grey eyes quickly widen, surprise is etched on her beautiful features.

"No" she answers in a daze, her eyes still joined with mine. I feel a roaring heat run hastily along my body.

"Why not?" I ask playfully, a cocky grin rises on my face. She looks backwards to the guy next to her.

"Because I don't want to"

"Peeta...She's with us" Marvel says to me, a small smile covers his face at my display. However I soon feel the grin disappear of my face as another guy from her group walks up to her.

It made me angry and I guess quite jealous .. probably because this guy was everything I wasn't.

Mr Tall, dark and handsome. Well maybe except from the last bit, I guess I have been told quite a few times that I was handsome and sometimes even... _Sexy_.

"Katniss, you want to go ride the Ferris wheel?" He asks her darkly, sizing me up with a cocky smile as his arm goes around her slim waist.

"I'd _love_ to" she replies sweetly, she slightly draws out the _love_ bit. A light smile appears on her face as she moves her hand to meets his.

As he smugly leads her away; I feel him purposely bump me on the shoulder, "Scuse us" he says strongly, as there whole group tags along behind them.

My hand goes awkwardly to scratch my chin, as I turn around. I watch her walk away, a cheeky grin slides onto my face.

* * *

_Katniss_

"Peeta Mellark" Annie says giddily as we walk away from him,

"What?" I ask confusedly, my eyes wonder backwards and I turn to see him staring at me, a beautiful smile covers his face.

"His name is Peeta Mellark" She sings she hugs the bear Finnick won for her.

"Oh" I reply distractedly, as his face swarms through my mind.

His beautiful grin.

Cunning blue eyes.

Strong, handsome features... and body.

I smirk secretly to myself – if only my parents could hear me.

"Did you see how he was standing like two inches away from my face" I whisper as my friends close in on us.

"Yeah, so. That's Peeta for you" Madge smiles simply as she adjoins our arms, skipping away like children.

"I'm not surprised he came over" She grins at me, "I think he likes you."

Her face leans into mine playfully as she speaks; I nudge her away, sighing in contempt as I feel my eyes roll at the statement.

I wish...

* * *

_Peeta _

As I walk through the crowded carnival my eyes wonder along the bright rides. I feel my gaze and body stop as my eyes set on one couple that ride on the Ferris wheel.

Katniss and that boy – Gale. A shiver runs along my spine.

As if noticing my eyes on her, she turns to meet my heated gaze; her beautiful smile turns shortly into an thin, annoyed frown.

She glares at me, shaking her dark head distractedly, as she regains her posture and turns sweetly to Gale.

She tries to start a conversation with him; I see her body leaning into his – as if to make me _jealous_. I grin widely as my eyes travel upwards.

She'll see, I think playfully as I feel my feet race quickly along the ground, closing in on the Ferris wheel.

Just as their carriage approach, my body jumps up onto it, joining them on the ride.

Katniss screams loudly, as our seats rock.

"GET OFF ME!"She shrieks nervously, at the sound of creaking hinges. They squish themselves towards the side of their seats, trying to make enough room for me to sit down with them.

I smile as I take a seat.

"Hey-" Gale starts to shout at me angrily, but I stop in mid sentence.

"-Hi" I reply to him humorously, turning to make more room for myself, they both look at me in shock.

"What are you doing!?" He yells out, as I lean backwards, trying to get myself comfy.

"HEY YOU CAN'T DO THAT PEETA!" The man who owns the Ferris wheel shouts from the ground; he was a close friend to my dad so I know him personally.

"I'll pay you when I get down Haymitch" I shout back at him. He looks up at us regrettably and takes a quick swig of the bottle in his hand, which was most definitely whiskey.

I hear Finnick guffaw out from beneath our carriage at this.

"I'm Peeta Mellark" I say gently, turning my body towards Katniss,

"So?" she questions fustratedly.

"So... It's nice to meet you" I push my hand out, willing her to shake it.

"Katniss, who is this guy?" Gale asks her confusedly, looking at me in disgust.

"I don't know?" she says exasperatedly, "Peeta Mellark?" She gestures to what I had said earlier.

"I'd really like to take you out" I say to Katniss genuinely, interrupting there conversation.

"Oi Pal, do you mind?" Gale questions annoyed, as Haymitch stops the ride.

"YOU CAN'T SIT MORE THAN TWO PEOPLE IN A RIDE, PEETA!" He shouts at me knowingly, raising his arm towards me.

"Okay, Haymitch, alright" I reason with him, as I lift my body out of the seats.

My pale, muscled arms reach out, and I grab the steel poles that hold up the ride. I jump onto one pole that lies near to our carriage.

My strong arms lift me up, so that I lay hanging in mid air, my hands only keeping me from falling.

From underneath us, I hear Annie shout out,

"GET DOWN PEETA, YOUR'E GOING TO KILL YOURSELF!" I hear Finnick laugh loudly at me, earning him a hard smack from Madge.

"Peeta cut it out" I hear Thresh call out from the ground. But I just ignore him.

"Will you go out with me?" I ask Katniss flatly, as I hang from the pole. I hear Marvel laugh lowly at this, whilst Katniss just looks at me shell-shocked.

"What - no" She sighs exasperatedly,

"No?" I ask blankly as I just stare at her.

"No" she says.

"No" I repeat.

"Hey pal- she just told you" Gale butts in.

"Why not?" I question perplexedly, she just stares at me like I'm a maniac.

"I don't know... because I don't want to"

"Okay – well you leave me no other choice then" I mutter to her sadly, as I release one of my hands of the pole.

She screams frantically, her hands go to cover her mouth as I hang from there with only one arm.

"Oh my God" I hear Gale say quickly, Finnick and Johanna laugh humourlessly as I do so, but Annie just shouts at me,

"IM NOT KIDDING PEETA – STOP FOOLING AROUND!"

"What are you doing?" Gale questions me hastily, as my arm hangs limply next to my body.

"I'm going to ask you one more time" I say un-easily, as I turn my hand around the pole shakily. Katniss covers her mouth scaredly.

"Will you – or will you not go out with me" I make my arm quake quickly, shaking slightly as I gasp out in fakery.

"God damn, my hands slipping" I gasp, looking up to my hand nervously, as if about to fall any moment.

"Get down Peeta. You're gonna die you idiot!" Madge calls out to me,

"Not until she agrees"

"Ahh- just go out with him honey" I hear Finnick shout up to Katniss,

"Ok – fine I'll go out with you" she says reluctantly,

"Well don't do me any favours" I say, moving my arm hastily,

"No- no I want to" she shouts at the slipping of my hand,

"Want to what?"

"I want to go out with you!" She whispers angrily,

"You want to"

"YES" she shouts frustrated.

"Say it again" I command gently,

"I WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU" She screams irritably,

I grin cockily and bring my other hand up to grasp onto the steel pole,

"Alright – alright we'll go out" I laugh heartily, grinning down at her fuming face.

"Oh you think you're so smart – don't you" Katniss says aggravated, a small cunning smile crawls on to her face.

"That wasn't funny Peeta – you idiot" Annie calls out from below us,

"Oh don't worry – I'll take care of it" Katniss calls back to her, turning around she levels me with a sly grin.

Hastily she reaches forward and lies her long fingers on my hard trouser belt, undoing it quickly, she then moves onto my zip, swiftly pulling it down.

"What are you doing?" I question her startled, as her fingers pull the zip down fully. My gasp echoes out through the silent carnival as her hand accidently brushes through my trousers to my growing erection.

"No – don't do that" I plead her, as she drags down my beige trousers, leaving them circling around my ankles, so that my boxers are revealed to everyone watching.

I feel my face heat up in embarrassment, my head turns upwards so that it now faces the glimmering, night sky. Finnick and Marvel guffaw at this, whilst Annie and Katniss chuckle loudly, I faintly hear the laughs of Thresh and Johanna as they crack up on the ground.

"Not so cocky now, are you" Katniss laughs at me, whilst Gale covers his mouth trying to hide his chuckles.

"I'm gonna get you for that" I threaten lightly, swinging tactically – trying to get my trousers up. Katniss leans back onto the seat and grins playfully at me,

"Maybe you will, maybe you won't" she whispers flirtatiously, trying to hold down her laughter, as her arms cross over her chest.

I look towards the growing crowd around us, they hold up their fingers to point at me, there amusing laughter getting the better of them.

I sigh in remorse, forget it. I think aggravated, leaning my face on my arms.

For now.

* * *

**Authors note: I just wanted to remind you guys - that this story is basically exactly the Notebook – but the Hunger Games version, however with a few twists!**

**Anyways – What did you guys think of the first chapter?**

**Review please – even if it is just one word – you have no idea how much it means to me.**

**I don't know if I'm going to continue – so please tell me if you want the next chapter up.**

**Thanks... to anyone who reviews/follows or puts as favourite – I love you all.**


	2. -2-Second Chance?

_Chapter 2_

_Peeta_

_2 days later..._

I tiredly wipe the prominent sweat that trickles slowly down my forehead as we walk through the humid streets of South Carolina. We all had just got of our job in the lumber yard, where we work hard to construct houses and buildings, I guess you could say it was a hard labour – we work long hours only earning the minimum wage – But I guess that was enough for me. Yes, I'm not rich, but I'm not technically that poor either.

My dad and I live alone in a small cottage away in the fields, my mum had died of cancer when I was ten and my brother, Rye had left to live in London, after receiving a good job there.

Me and my gang of boys, which including Finnick, Thresh, Marvel, Gloss and some others, were walking through the dusty streets after a long morning of work, talking animatedly together.

Well they were talking anyway, I was just thinking.

About her.

I couldn't get her out of my head.

I feel myself flush in anticipation as my thoughts turn towards us both.

Together...

Heat radiates from the warm air that breathes heavily from her pink, plum lips as she exhales out onto my face. My strong arms encircle her slender waist gently, and I lay my chin on the top of her soft hair, bringing my hands slowly up and down her back. Relieving any tension that lays there.

She sighs quietly in bliss, bringing her head to lean gently on my shoulder as she speaks out to me.

"I love you Peeta" I feel my face light up with happiness at her words, an over-joyed grin forms onto my lips as I caress her beautiful face warmly.

"I love you more"

She leans up gently, bringing her face closer to mine until were inches apart. My stomach churns in hope as I feel her hands surround my neck. We both lean in, and just as our lips were about to meet I feel a hard thump, smack my back.

"Owww! What was that for?" I yelp suddenly, as my heated mind returns back to reality from the _optimistic_ daydream. I smirk silently to myself, shaking my head In denial as I think back to it.

Yeah right, as if that's ever going to happen.

She rich, I'm poor. End of story.

"I was just saying how... bla bla bla, bla bla bla ..."

Is all I can hear - To be honest Finnick - I really don't give a damn.

So just shut up, I think annoyingly as I hear him blabber on relentlessly.

I sigh in content. You've got to believe - have faith. I remind myself gently, soothing down the red circle that lies across my back after being hit by him.

He may not look tough... But - then again I guess appearances are deceptive. I soon find myself chuckling quietly at that.

My _positive _thoughts are disturbed as I hear Finnick speak out to me,

"Oh would you look at that" He says slowly "It's that girl from the carnival ride" I look forward to where he was directing his gaze, and soon my eyes fall on Katniss.

Indeed she I was the girl from the carnival ride.

Ha - speaking of the devil... Actually more like thinking of the devil. But you can't really - Oh who gives a damn. I have myself think as I watch her walk off.

She was strolling slowly down the streets, her mind lost in wonder when I sprinted swiftly up to her.

When I reach her, I slow my run into a stride, and take a place next to her.

"Remember me?" I question her jokingly, my light eyebrows rising quickly in humor. She slowly gazes at my face in memory; a knowing grin falls on her plum lips as she shakes her head.

"Oh yeah... Sure" She smiles sweetly, one that reveals her cute dimples "Mr. Underwear is it?" She says humorously, eventually catching up to my pace.

"Oh yeah" I murmur as I recall the embarrassing events of last night,

"Uh hu... How could I forget?" She laughs as she smooths down her braided brown hair, and fixes her dark green forest dress.

"You know... I wanted to clear that up with you" I mutter, quickly stepping in front of her and turning so that I'm walking backwards.

Facing her.

"That was really stupid thing for me to do, hanging off the Ferris wheel just to talk to you" I continue a small grin setting on my face as I see her laugh, however I soon feel myself stop suddenly, making her freeze in her tracks, I flail my arms hopelessly.

"But I had to be next to you... I was being drawn to you" I say despairingly, the words speaking from my heart. I frown lightly as I see her grin - so there I was, spilling out my emotions – one of the things I rarely do, And she was just there laughing, shaking her head like I was lying.

"Ohh...Ohh... Jeez what a line!" she giggles knowingly, "Do you use that on all the girls?" She questions humorously, rolling her mysterious grey eyes at her own humor.

What? I think confusedly. What did she think I was?

"No" I hear myself respond flatly, looking her in the eyes as she tries to walk away.

"Right, right" She says, a hint of jealously in her voice "I saw you the other night with little Miss Ribbons"

What - Who?

Ohh.. I sigh in oblivion.

Delly - thats who she's talking about. But wait. Did Katniss think I liked her? Ewww no way! She's like my sister.

She just didn't get it.

I'll show her.

"What are you doing tonight?" I ask her curiously, taking of my cheap workers hat, "What?" she questions incredulously, her eyes wide with exasperation.

"I'm not working this night, or this weekend." I say, as I recall my open schedule that I had to beg my boss for.

"So?" Is all I get in reply, she frowns confusedly at my words.

"So... our date" I say fustratedly to her – remembering the promise she had made last night.

"What date?" she questions innocently, furrowing her eyebrows in fake remembrance.

"The date you agreed to -"

"No" she cuts me off harshly, looking me in the eye.

"Yes you did – you promised – and you swore it" I whined, flapping my hat as my hands went up to rub my face.

"Well I guess I changed my mind!" she declares side-stepping me and walking away. I sigh in frustration, my hand weaving tiredly through my hair.

God why are women so difficult?

I jog up to her and take hold her slender arm gently - bringing her to a stop.

"Look I know your getting some dirty guy from the street coming up to you – and you don't know him." I say hopefully as I see her smile,

"- You don't know him - but I know him, I know me... and when I see something that I like... I- "My eyes go wide in adoration and she laughs at me.

"I – I love it and I've gotta have it – I might go crazy for it-"

"What are you talking about?" She giggles, shaking her head as she looks incredulously at me,

"What... - You" I grin at her as she turns her head backwards, looking into the distance behind us, she laughs knowingly "Look – you're good... You're good"

"What?" I question her confusedly.

But that's when I catch on.

She thinks I'm lying to her.

Acting.

"No – no" My voice whimpers sadly, bringing a rough hand up to the bridge of my nose and rubbing it slowly - trying to relieve the small pain that has suddenly formed there.

"You're good – you're so good" she nods understandingly in agreement with her own words.

"No – you're getting me wrong" I plead to her – trying to smoothly win her over, but she isn't having any of it

"You're so good – You're fantastic!" I laugh hopelessly at her words, bringing my head down to my hands,

"No" I repeat faintly, but am over-spoken by her "No – you really are. I'm impressed" She grins thoughtfully at me.

"Look I'm not usually like this – I'm sorry" I reason with her as she continues laughing,

"Oh yes you are" I shake my head in disbelief – how can she not get it!?

I sigh desperately, and try to think reasonably of what to say next. I soon feel a small smile form slowly on my lips as I begin,

"Look – I can be fun, if you want" As I speak, Katniss stops laughing and looks wholey at me, her eyebrows furrow in incredulity "I can be pensive... s-smart" I chuckle as she grins at my words. "Err... superstitious, and... brave, I can be hmm... I can be light on my feet" I say as I start a small tap-dance.

"I can be whatever you want – you just tell me what you want – and I'll be that for you" I say as I run my moist tongue over my dry lips.

"You're dumb" She whispers slowly to me, her grey eyes still connected mine,

"I can be that." Sighing lightly, she shakes her head and walks away; a radiant smile fills up her face.

"Come on! One date." I call to her as she starts to walk away, down the street to her car.

"What's it gonna hurt?" She turns swiftly around to me, halfway down the road.

"Mmmm..." she drawls, as if making up her mind. She lightly taps her index finger to her chin – appearing to be in deep thought.

"I don't think so" she sings sweetly to me as she heads to a large, blue car with a tall, dark man holding the door open.

"What can I do to change your mind?" I shout back to her as she stands next to the door,

"I guess you'll figure something out" She smiles cheekily before taking a seat in the car.

* * *

6 hours later (9 p.m.)...

I smooth my shaking fingers down the length of my silk, black shirt. It was the best thing that I owned - well... my dad owned. But he had happily lent it to me for tonight.

I had tried to dress in something sophisticated but at the same time, something casual.

Something that she would like.

And to say that it was _easy_ to pick something out... well I guess you can say that's a lie.

A big lie.

I had spent about, roughly 3 hours deciding - even with the help of Finnick and Thresh, nothing had seemed right.

However, after all the fuss and noise we had made in my bedroom, my Dad had decided to check if we were alright, and not inviting some whore into our bedroom to have rough sex. In a threesome.

To say he looked relieved would have be an understatement - I was a bit disappointed that he would have thought we would do that - but I guess he did have a valid point - we _were_ making sex noises (well kind of - I was groaning in displeasure of having to dress up and Finnick was moaning loudly in boredom), also we were kind of banging loudly on the bed.

Come to think of it, it really did sound like we were having sex.

Oops.

Anyways... My dad had seen Finnick and Thresh dressing me up, and presumed I was going on a hot date with a girl. Little did he know, that this girl had no idea I was coming. But Annie did - she had literally planned it.

He had rushed into his room and came back with many various bits of clothing. I guess you could say he was getting a little over-excited about the thought of me going out with an actual girl.

That's a bit sad - coming to think of it.

"Are you sure she's coming?" I ask Finnick nervously, fixing the wool hat which lay comfortably on my head,

"Relax pal, it's all set up – we'll meet them there... Look" He said patiently pointing to where two girls were standing, "There they are" I turn quickly and see her standing there.

Katniss Everdeen.

Dressed beautifully in a fiery red dress which reached downbelow her knees, it lay under a black, diamond leather jacket, with a pair of black,shiny heels finishing it off. Her intensely curled hair flowed down to her mid-back, complemented by a glimmering, red clip.

It was insane how beautiful she really was. Seeing her on the street earlier was nothing compared to how she looked right now.

Finnick hastily pulled me across the busy road, nodding his head to the drivers as they let him through.

We headed quickly towards the small, bright cinema meeting the two girls halfway.

Annie and Katniss turn in unison as we approach, they both wear shocked expression, however, only one of them was real.

"Oh my _god_" I hear Annie say sweetly, "What a coincidence!" She smiles fakely at me, as Katniss turns to look at Annie, giving her a murderous expression. I see her roughly grab Annie's arm, and mutter something to her in private.

But Annie isn't taking any of it, "Katniss" She smiles at her, "You remember _Peeta_, don't you?" Katniss looks embarrassedly at Annie, willing her to stop.

"Sure I do." She replies simply, bringing her fingers up to play with one of the stray curls that lay halfway down the side of her head.

Satisfied, Annie turns from Katniss and runs quickly into Finnick's arms, meeting him with a full on kiss. I look over to see Katniss gaze focused immensely on the floor, below us.

However I keep my eyes on her, when soon I see her rip her grey eyes away from the sight and turn to look at Finnick and Annie snogging immensely. Her face scrunches up in disgust, and soon, being appalled by the act, she turns and looks away, closing her eyes slowly.

Seconds later she turns and focuses her gaze elsewhere.

On me.

I take in a sharp breath as her eyes connect with my own, a rush of heat courses through my body in endless waves. As if unable to look away, we stay there like that for what seems like hours, but in reality only a few seconds, before she breaks the comfortable silence.

"Hi"

"Hey, it's nice to see you again" My voice is deep and playful, as I lean out my hand for her to take. She meets my own with hers and shakes it gently,

"You look great" She smiles lightly at the complement, her eyes turn over to meet Finnick's as he wonders towards us.

"Thanks" she mummers, as her eyes lock with mine once again.

"Really, really great" I continue, as I feel Finnick's hard slap on my shoulder,

"You do look great" he says pleasingly, as he looks at Katniss, "You look great" He pokes me in the chest,

"And I _know I_ look great... so can we now go see this movie"

Yep, that's Finnick for you.

Vain and arrogant.

The perfect man... Not.

He walks swiftly away, locking arms with Annie as they enter the cinema.

"After you" I say pleasantly.

Yes, chivalry does get you everywhere. I think humorously, as I see her grin happily at me.

* * *

_Katniss_

My eyes slyly sneak over to meet the oceanic blue pair, which could only belong to one person.

Peeta.

He was beautiful. And I guess I can say that yes, I do like him. But I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that.

My eyes fixate back onto the screen; in all honesty I had no idea what was happening, because my gaze hadn't been on the screen – but on him.

I know I should be watching the movie - I mean I haven't the pleasure of going to a cinema over the last few years. I remember that the last time I had went, was when I was a little girl. But it's just a bit hard seeing as there is the hottest boy in the country sitting like two seats away from me.

Who seems to can't keep his eyes of me.

I feel my body flush in anticipation as my mind wonders to the thought of him; a bright blush spreads along the length of my cheeks as I picture him and me.

Together.

Whew... its getting a bit hot in here, isn't it. I think heatedly as I remove my black cardigan. My eyes wonder around the cinema, eventually meeting his deep stare.

Did he like me?

Why was he always looking at me?

The thoughts continued to terrorize my brain, I shake my head lightly in attempt to get ride of them. But nothing happens.

I once again fixate my eyes on the screen when I feel his gaze back on me, from the corner of my eye I see him grin cheekily at my timidity, as he leans back on his chair.

Bastard.

I lean back on the black comfy chair and try to watch the movie; however it is a bit hard seeing as I have got my two best friends next to me.

Making out like wild animals.

I don't know why but I had insisted on him sitting two seats away from me and them next to me.

Why did I do that?

I close my eyes slowly and allow my mind to wonder elsewhere.

Why would he like me?

Is the first thought that consumes my brain as my thoughts wonder to him.

I hear a faint movement next to me, and I snap my eyes open immediately. I turn to look what it was and see Peeta jump out of his chair, crawling towards my one. I attempt to hold in laughter as he tries un-successfully to avoid Finnick and Annie's wondering hands, as they snog immensely.

When finally he arrives by me, he just takes a seat and stares.

At me.

A coursing heat spreads through my body, as I try to avoid his heated gaze. My fingers reach down and snag some of the salted popcorn, before I put it seductively in my mouth.

I see him smile amusedly at this, a smile which makes my insides churn in excitement. If he could only know the affect he has on me.

I feel my head turn automatically and look at him, my eyes connect with his joyful blue ones, and once again I feel myself getting lost in the depths of them. We stay like that for minutes, until a loud playful scream directs itself from the movie. We both snap away from each others gaze and straighten our eyes to the cinema screen.

_Peeta_

We jog across the naked road, making our way towards our small, black car.

"You two had fun in that movie!" I hear Katniss whisper amusedly to Annie, but she just giggles excitingly and calls shotgun. Taking a seat in the front of the car, as Finnick opens it for her.

"Thank you" she says sweetly, playing with the white wool that lies on her scarf – See, I told you chivalry gets you everywhere.

Me and Katniss stay outside the car, none of us really wanting to get in.

"You wanna walk with me" I propose to her, whispering gently into her hair, as I lay my face against her head.

She looks up at me and smiles genuinely, "Yeah, ok"

"What are you guys doing?" Finnick asks us confusedly, as he straps himself in,

"Err... where gonna walk" I say back to him, as I take Katniss's hand in my own warm one.

"Do you guys love each other?" I hear Finnick ask me stupidly, I glare playfully at him, bursting into laughter once Katniss runs and whispers something to Annie. She nods quickly in response before kissing her goodbye on the cheek.

"Oh I get it – you do love each other" Finnick says knowingly as I shake my head at him, my body booming with light laughter. "Okay – goodbye" I wave at them, before taking Katniss's hand in my own once again.

* * *

"That was fun– huh" Katniss says gently to me, as we walk down the abandoned road. I nod in silent agreement as I turn to look at her.

"I haven't seen a movie in ages" She smiles lightly, her grey eyes closing in memory.

"Really?" I question in surprise,

"Mm hmm" she mummers quietly, "Not since I was a little kid"

"What?" my voice reflects shock and astonishment, I feel my eyes widen as she grins at me.

"No – I'm busy, I don't have a lot of time." She whispers, joining her eyes with mine,

"You're busy?" I question lightly, shaking my head in denial.

"Mmmm I have a very strict schedule" she smiles smoothly, rubbing her hands together "My days are all planned out – I get up in the morning, breakfast, Math tutor, Latin tutor, lunch..."

"...Drama lesson, singing lesson – sometimes both." She pauses and turns to look at my shocked face "...French tutor, piano lesson, and than dinner and after dinner I spend time with my family and then I – I catch up with some reading" she sighs tiredly and shrugs at me whilst I shake my head.

"Wow..." I say flatly, walking in front of her and turning around so that I'm strolling backwards "Sounds like the road to success" She smiles up at me lightly.

"You bet – were applying to all these amazing colleges" she brings her glistening eyes up to meet my ones,

"Who's we?" I question her amusedly, stroking my chin in wonder.

"What?" she replies confused, a slight smile falls onto her face.

"You said _we're_" I reply smartly, slightly raising my eyebrows as I grin,

Realisation dawns on her face, "Oh" she sighs "My mom, dad and me – we decided everything together"

"Everything?" I question her difficultly, looking at her puzzled expression,

"No not everything – But the important things, yes"

"And what.. you get to decide _everythin_g else by yourself?" I grin sarcastically, watching her smile and shakes her head.

Swiftly, she raises her arm and lightly smacks me over the chest, I pretend that it hurt and fake an exaggerated whimper.

"Don't be rude" she laughs lightly, stuffing her cold hands into her pockets, to warm them up.

"Oh.. I'm sorry" I smile back, my hot breath making a cloud of smoke in the frosty air as I exhale. We walk silently for a few seconds, before I break the comfortable silence,

"Im just trying to figure out what you do for fun." She looks down to her feet as she walks,

"What do you mean?" she whispers, pulling her cardigan tighter over her body.

"I mean... uhh... those were the things you_ have_ to do right" gesturing to what she had said earlier, I pause to look at her face, seeing if she's following.

I find her looking back at me curiously, urging me to go on.

"But what do _you _do because you _want_ to?" I question her, she turns to look back at the smooth pavement in front of her,

"I just told you" She answers simply, tucking a lose curl behind her ear.

Nope.

Wrong answer.

I shake my head darkly and suck lightly on my bottom lip in thought,

"I don't know" I smirk playfully,"You surprise me" I turn to stare at her, a look of confusion is evident on her face.

"What?" She laughs breathily,

"I mean, I just always thought you were... kind of..." I struggle with a loss of words, as she looks intrigued at me,

"Kind of what?"

"Kind of... free... I guess"

"What?" She says exasperatedly,

"Free" I repeat as she looks surprisingly at me, her eyes widening in shock,

"What?... I am free" She smiles as her eyebrows furrow in thought of what this means.

"You don't seem like it" I argued fairly, shaking my head.

She shrugs her shoulders as her smile gets deeper,

"Well I am"

We stop there in that moment for minutes, just staring at each other. Our eyes lock and gaze deeply into the others. I feel my heart pound in my chest quickly,

"Come, I want to show you something..." I say mysteriously as I turn and walk away,

"What you doing?" She questions amusedly as my feet move me to the center of the road,

"Just follow me" I grin as I stop in my tracks, halfway down the road.

I turn back and look at her, urging her to follow me, she just shakes her head lightly and walks forward towards me.

I see her head cock sideways, watching me in wonder as I lie flat on my back.

In the center of the road.

She looks at me weirdly before braking out in an incredible smile, we stay there like that for seconds.

My gaze is fixated on the brilliant sight above me, I want to show her it.

I want to make her happy.

Truly happy.

But she needs to let go.

To learn how to trust.

To trust me.

* * *

**Authors note: What do you think of chapter 2?**

**Please review - You have no idea how much it means to me.**

**Th****ank you to all those who did - I love you :)**

**Updates will be done quicker if I get more reviews - so review ;)**


	3. -3-Young Love

**Authors note: Hey guys, I am so sorry for not updating these past few weeks - I was so busy and my computer is taking the piss****. **

**But I'm going to make it up to you and put a lot of Peeta/Katniss in this chapter – you're in for a treat!**

* * *

Chapter 3 –

_Katniss_

"What are you doing?!" I question Peeta incredulously as I run swiftly to keep up with his fast pace, "Just come on" He says daringly, his feet making there way to the middle of the bare road,

"You're going to get run over!" He turns slightly and awards me with a light grin,

"What, by all the cars?" My grey, steely gaze sweeps along the naked road, squinting out into the distance.

Not a single vehicle in sight.

I sigh in annoyance as I see him raise his eyebrows cheekily at me, whilst taking a seat in the middle of the road. He lays straight back onto the concrete, spreading his arms and long legs out into a small star shape. I see his eyes wonder upwards, he smiles genuinely as he takes in the sight above him.

I walked forward so that I was standing just over him, but he didn't take his eyes away from above him.

"My dad and I used to come out here, lay down and watch the lights change. It would go from green to red, to yellow..." My heart seemed to beat faster in my chest and my stomach did little flips; I was genuinely surprised that Peeta would share something so private like that with me.

"You could try it if you wanted to" He says patiently as he watches the lights change again.

"No" I reply stubbornly. What was he doing? He looked pathetic on the floor like that.

"Why not?" He grinned stupidly at me,

"Because... I don't know – would you just get up" I whispered exasperatedly at him, as I walked closer to him.

He shook his head, as his eyes flickered to me, "That's your problem, you know... You don't do what you want to"

What was he talking about? I do do what I want to. What does he know?

A long pause of silence stretched over the air between us as I smiled tightly down at him.

"Ok" I say shortly as I turn and take a seat next to him, I stretch out and lay my limbs out on the road.

We lay there for minutes; a comfortable silence hangs between us as he turns his head to examine me, I let out a breathy laugh as I see him smile at me.

"So..." I start, "What happens if a car comes?"

"You die" He replies simply, his face devoid of emotion.

I turn my head quickly to look at him."What?!" I question incredulously, my eyes turn wide with fear.

"Just relax, trust me – you need to learn how to trust." He says as he turns his head back to above us.

"Okay" I smile confusedly, as I fit my body into a relaxed position. My eyebrows furrow as I replay his words.

Ofcorse I trust...

...Okay maybe not.

Well, I mean why should we trust people – They just throw it back into your face.

You can never really rely on anyone.

But now, here with Peeta, I feel loose – like I'm letting go of something.

He's changing me.

"You asked me what I do for fun" I said suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence, he looks towards me and nods his head in silent agreement.

"I like archery" I whisper as I see his eyes go wide in surprise and he raises his eyebrows in wonder, but he doesn't say anything.

"Sometimes when everything gets a bit too much and I've got all these thoughts in my head – with a bow and arrow in my hand, the world seems to just quieten down." I reveal quietly, my words coming from the heart.

The air around us is light and distant; we lay like that for a few seconds before a loud honking brings us out of it.

"**BEEP...BEEP... BEEP**" The car shouts, we both look up in unison as we see a large black cab coming forth, driving quickly in our direction.

I scream loudly, and my hand goes to cover it. I can't move or think.

Now it isn't like me to scream – but in a situation where you're about to get run over – that's the only thing you can do.

"Shit" I hear Peeta mutter quietly as he gets to his feet and pulls me up hastily. We sprint quickly away off the road, until our footsteps approach the side of the street.

The black cab races through the bare road, "Stupid kids." I hear the taxi man mutter, "Playing on the roads."

Peeta turns and glares angrily at the car, his hands move to his sides as he shakes his head in disbelief.

Unlike me ofcorse.

I burst out in a fit of stupid laughter; my eyes are wide in humour as I feel my body shake. Peeta turns quickly towards me; his eyebrows are raised in confusion as he takes in my state.

"Are you okay?" He asks me uncertainly, whilst watching me giggle uncontrollably, my stomach churns in pain and I realise that this is the most I have ever laughed in my life – ever since my little duck died.

Prim.

The thought of her brings light tears to my eyes, but I shake them off. For years I suffered, I wept and wept, always having a little hope that she would come back to me.

But she never did.

I learned to get over her. She told me herself not to cry over her. But I did. I don't anymore, because I have accepted the fact that she's gone. It hurts, but it's better for me and my family.

I continue to laugh, and laugh, until I bend over in pain with the churn in my stomach. Laughing helps me, it helps me feel better. And I have realised that ever since I have meet Peeta – I can't seem to stop laughing and smiling. It's a rare occurrence - because even my best friend Gale, can't really get me to do it.

The thought scares me to death.

But I know I have to stick with Peeta.

Because he's good for me.

He's the light shinning in on my dull world.

He's the thing I need.

"Why are you laughing for?" He chuckles, catching in on my infectious state. My laughter dies down simultaneously, just enough so that I'm letting out a few breathy giggles.

"Ohh..." I breathe out funnily, "That was fun." I look forward to see that Peeta's face has gone straight, devoid of emotion. I walk forward to him in puzzlement as he opens his mouth to speak.

"Do you want to dance with me?" His voice is blank and plain, as his blue, oceanic eyes turn to my own grey ones.

"Sure" I reply breathily, a big smile grows quickly on my face as I see him grin back at me. He walks forward, closing the small gap between us two and holds out his hand for me to take.

"Now?" I question him bewildered, as I take his hand, joining ours together in unison, "Mmhmm" he smiles as we walk forward.

"Here?" I ask dazed, my eyebrows raise high into my forward, "Mmhmm" he replies again, walking slowly as my feet jump off the side of the pavement and on to the street.

"Were not supposed to dance in the middle of the street" I exclaim amusedly, grinning as I see him smile,

"I don't like to follow the rules" he says boldly, taking my hand into a warm yet secure grip. I sigh in content as I feel myself relax mentally, my walls are coming down.

But only for Peeta.

Just Peeta.

"We don't have any music" I point out lightly,

"No... But we can make some" He whispers back smoothly, raising my arm above me and twirling me around.

He lays my hand gently onto his shoulder and moves his warm hand so that it lies lightly on my waist; joining our two hands together he sways us around slowly, and starts to hum a soft lullaby.

"Hum...hum...hum, hum...hum, hum, hum, hum...hum, hum..." He smiles smoothly down at me, his eyes glistening with love. I grin up at him and close my eyes to his out of tune murmurs,

"You're a terrible singer" I compliment him funnily as my mind recognises the soft tune he was humming.

"I know" he admits knowingly, nodding his head at my words.

"But I like this song" I confess warmly, as I lay my head gently amongst his shoulder. We sway lightly to the tune we hum, staying like that for minutes. As he bends his head down at lays a sweet kiss on my pale forehead, I bury my head deeper into his shoulder, inhaling the intoxicating aroma that surrounds him. He gently leans his head against my own and kisses my cheek tenderly, his pink plum lips ghosting near my cheeks seconds longer than usual.

* * *

After that night, Peeta and Katniss spent every waking hour with each other.

And so they were inseparable.

* * *

_Katniss_

I rode down the stony pathway that made way to Peeta's house; my bike shuddered heavily against the rocky road as I went down hill. The small white house came into view as I turned the corner; I quickly jumped off my ride and leaned it against a nearby tree. I stopped in wonder as I heard Peeta's voice ring out quietly in distance as he rocked on the porch swing next to his Father.

My eyes quickly travelled to where he sat perched on a small grey chair, in his hands lay a small rusty book, which he was reciting from,

"Beautiful dripping fragments, the negligent list of one after  
another as I happen to call them to me or think of them,  
The real poems, what we call poems being merely pictures,  
The poems of the privacy of the night, and of men like me,  
This poem drooping shy and unseen that I always carry, and that all  
men carry."

His dad nodded his head in approval, as he looked around there front lawn, "Not bad for Whiteman," As his gaze swept along the neighbouring trees in the distance, his eyes closed in on me.

"Hey, looks like you have a visitor" He smiles at me, as Peeta gets up and turns his gaze to me, "I'm so sorry – I didn't mean to interrupt" I say sincerely as I step forward and onto the porch. "Don't apologize, come on up here darling" he says warmly to me, as a small smile lifts onto his old face.

"We could use someone else around here to liven up the place" I giggle lightly at his words, "Dad this is Katniss Everdeen" Peeta introduced us awkwardly "Nice to meet you Miss Everdeen" He says kindly, bringing out his hand for me to take,

"Katniss" I correct "And pleased to meet you too, Mr Mellark" I reply, joining my hand with his.

"You're making me sound old Katniss," he chuckles gently, "Call me John." I laugh lightly as he guides me the way to his chair.

"Well, she is very pretty Son" I hear John comment politely to Peeta,

"Yes, yes she is" Peeta murmurs, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly,

"A lot prettier than you let on" He smirks as he takes a seat opposite to me,

"Oh is that right?" I question amusedly as I turn to his flushed red face,

"No it's not right – Please don't listen to anything he says" Peeta remarks teasingly, grinning at his dad humorously.

"So" I started, "That was a lovely poem you were reciting – what was it" I ask in wonder, turning to Peeta, "It's Walt Whiteman" His dad said for him, filling me in quickly,

"You see, when he was a little kid" he starts humorously, as he hears Peeta moan at him to stop, "He used to stutter real bad-" he was cut off by Peeta's groan "- But you did son," I gasp in bewilderment, "Really – I didn't know that!"

His dad chuckles as Peeta turns a bright shade of red, "I stammered" He corrected glumly, "Stuttered – Stammered – what's the difference." Peeta starts to laugh along with me as he recalls his past memories, "I couldn't understand a word he said – so I got him to read poetry. It wasn't pretty at first..." he laughs "But his stutters went away"

"Well it's a good idea – that poetry" I comment enthusiastically, nodding my head in agreement.

"Unbelievable... Unbelievable" Peeta shakes his head in distress, his fingers grazing his chin; I laugh at Peeta as he gives a funny look to his father willing him to stop.

"I'm a Tennyson man myself – But he likes Whiteman for some strange reason" His dad chuckles at Peeta's face.

"So, Katniss would you like some breakfast?" He asks positively, looking at me.

"Breakfast?" I question confusedly – it was like 10pm at night!

"Dad, it's like 10 o'clock – who eats breakfast now?" Peeta question amusedly, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You can eat pancakes at any time of the day!" He argues, opening the back door to the house, "You want breakfast?" he asks me as he enters the house,

"Sure" I reply dazed, as I get up from my seat and follow him inside.

* * *

**Authors Note: What do you think?**

**Sorry for such a short chapter but the next one will be longer.**

**I'm thinking of changing future chapters to something original – but I'm running out of ideas!**

**Please tell me some things to do!**

**Love you all**


	4. -4-Meeting The Parents

Chapter 4 –

_Peeta_

I was falling for Katniss.

Too fast and too hard.

And I couldn't bear the thought of not having her in my life.

God if she only knew the affect she has, I thought happily as I watched her run down the golden gleaming sand and into a flock of seagulls that rested nearby.

Shaken by the sudden movement, they all rose up and flew cautiously away as Katniss just reached them. She raised her arms up to mimic their flawless movements, cawing at them as they flew far away.

I shook my head as a small grin erupted on my face, "Peeta! Common!" She yelled happily at me, turning around. I stretched my arms out as my body wondered quickly towards her current position in the water; her neck was craned backwards as she watched the birds take off into flight, giving me a clear look of the soft, olive skin that lay there.

As if noticing my eyes on her, she turned around to me and awarded me with a cheeky smile, one which showed of her cute dimples. My gaze wondered lightly down the length of her beautiful body, taking in the fiery red swimsuit she chose to wear to the beach today.

I felt a small smile play on my lips at the sight of her, how on earth did I manage to get Katniss? I'm must be truly lucky. I thought as I brought my arms around her slender waist into a backwards bear hug.

She squealed lightly as I started to plant kisses down the tender skin that lay on her neck, I sucked lightly on a weak spot there, earning a throaty moan from her. Katniss's hands went to cup the back of my head gently and started to play with the loose blond curls that lay there.

Before things got too out of hand, I stopped kissing her but just lay my head on the top of her shoulder, she seemed to appreciate the kind gesture and planted a small delicate kiss on my rosy cheeks.

"I love you" I said suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence. I felt her tense quickly beneath me, before letting out a big breath and relaxing back onto me.

"Really?" I nodded in conformation, as I kissed her forehead, "Well, that's good then -Because I love you too" My heart swelled at her words, and I felt my stomach churn in an unknown excitement and love.

She reached up to me, before planting a lingering kiss on my lips. Just as I leaned in for more she tore her mouth away from mine and ran away.

Tease.

I looked forward to where she stood; her arms once again rose into a flight position and she lifted her head so that it was facing the bright blue sky. "What are you doing?" I asked her as she starting cawing like the birds that surrounded her.

"Peeta do you think that in another life I could have been a bird?" She wondered aloud, her grey steely gaze sweeping along the length of the water, where many of the seagulls rested.

A light wave of water splashed us from the side as a tide rose up, we both laughed loudly as the waves soaked our clothes.

"What do you mean?" I chuckled confusedly, walking forward towards her in the water.

"Like reincarnation!" She grinned running towards a stray bird that lay near her spot,

"I don't know" I said cautiously, licking my lips in wonder. I didn't really believe in re-birth or whatever that was, I just thought you die.

And that's it.

"Well, I think I can!" She laughed, twirling around quickly, spraying water everywhere. "Say I'm a bird!" She yelled at me as she turned to face my way.

"No. Don't do it" I shook my head regrettably, "Say I'm a bird!" She repeated playfully, moving her arms up and down so that she mimicked a bird's movement.

"Stop it"

"Say it!" She screamed light-heartedly as she ran up to me and jumped into my arms, she lay her head on my hard muscular chest and breathed in. "You're a bird" I whispered to her, my minty breath tickling the side of her ear.

"Yeah" she smiled lightly, leaning in to adjoin our lips as one.

"Now say you're a bird too" She murmured softly, leaning her head on my shoulder, "If you're a bird, I'm a bird too"

With that our lips joined together once again.

* * *

_3 days later..._

_Peeta_

"**WOOHOO**!"

The lakes water jumped up in surprise as Finnick cannon pulted into it, earning him a cheer of all 3 of us, Annie – his girlfriend, Katniss and me. I sat bare chested on a big rock near the waters surface and Annie next to me, high up on a tree branch, as we watch Katniss take hold of the long rope connected to the trees strong branches.

"Here we go on the count of three – are you ready?" I asked Katniss unsurely as she readied herself to jump of the land she was now currently standing on. She nodded her head in determination; looking fearfully out into the water Finnick was now in.

"Okay, _3...2...1..._**JUMP**" We all chanted to Katniss as she nearly jumped on the rope. She backed away from the water and turned to look at me, "I can't!" She exclaims sadly, a frightened look on her face.

"GET IN THE WATER" I shouted at her commandingly, my fingers pointing downwards to the water. "GET IN!" she shook her head at me panicky,

"I'm sorry baby; would you get in the water?" I laughed lightly, softening my tone with her.

"Get in the water!" I hear Annie shout from her tree, throwing a small rock at Katniss as she shakes her head.

"I can't!" She laughs nervously, pouting her lips cutely.

"Get in the water!" Annie and Finnick shout,

"Get in!" I yell at her, she turns to look at me helplessly, before agreeing to do it.

"OKAY - Okay... _3...2...1_!" Katniss screams loudly as she lunges onto the rope, holding on for dear life. When she swings out on to the water, her grip loosens on the rope and she shuts her eyes tight. As soon as she gets to the middle point of the water, she loosens her grip completely and drops quickly into the warm water, her shouts quietening as she hits the lakes surface.

* * *

Later that day...

_Katniss_

His lips hit mine in an instant, and once again a roasted heat of fire coursed endlessly through my warm body, and my stomach churned in anticipation and love.

"Okay I have to go now" I whispered sadly to him as he trails passionate kisses down the crook of my neck, I moaned involuntarily as a warm tingling sensation pooled in the base of my stomach.

"No!" He shouted roughly in mock anger, closing his arms around me as I tried to escape, I giggled furiously planting a soft kiss on his cheek to persuade him. He brought his lips again to meet mine, and we soon found ourselves battening for tongue dominance.

"Okay I really have to go now" I say softly as I feel his hands caress my face warmly, I laugh loudly as my feet make their way quickly put of his truck, he reaches out and smacks my butt as I run out of it.

Giggling, I sprint quickly up the stairs to my large house, blowing Peeta a quick kiss goodbye. As my feet run up the front porch, I quickly retrieve my keys for the door.

"Katniss" A sudden voice rings out from the side of me as I bump giddily into the hard mahogany doors, I turn in surprise to see my father rocking on a chair, smoking a cigar.

"Oh Daddy!" I giggle breathily, "I didn't see you there" I say calming my self down as I walk towards him. "You kinda scared me" I laughed lightly as I took a place in front of him.

"You're getting all friendly with that boy now" He comments warily, as he looks to where Peeta's truck once lay. I cough nervously, and move my hands to rest on my sides, "Yes" I breathe out and tuck a stray piece of loose hair, which escaped my wild braid, behind my ear.

"Bring him to the house on Sunday. I want to meet his young boy" he says calmly as he takes a drag from his cigar, blowing out a fresh puff of smoke into the clean air.

"Okay" I smile gently at him, "Okay night Daddy" I lean down and kiss his cheek before walking back to the large doors,

"Goodnight" He says lightly, his eyes sweeping along the naked fields that lay next to our house. He smiles a secret smile to himself as he sees me enter the building.

"Oh boy"

* * *

_Peeta_

"So... What do you work as?" One of Katniss's dad's friends asks me in wonder as the servants bring out the food,

"Uhh... I work in the lumber yard" I reply shortly "Mainly building and receiving logs and things" I look around the table to see blank faces, "Well... That's lovely dear" An older women comments unwittingly, a small frown is evident on her face.

"Thank you" I say uncaringly, as I hear a few laugh roll around the table, "if you don't mind my asking-" the same man says again. Actually, to be honest I do fucking mind you asking! I think angrily as I see him smirk at me. However, instead of leading him on, I keep a calm and neutral face, not letting them get to me "- How much do you make at your job?"

I raise my eyebrows at him, "How much money do I make?" I question perplexedly as I see him nod in conformation. All eyes turned to me, but I keep my gaze on the man, "Uh... 40 cents an hour" I reply indifferently, as a few gasps are let out.

"Yeah, I know it's not a lot... But I don't need much and I just usually save most of it" I feel Katniss's hand rub my leg soothingly, a silent message telling me not to care what they think.

But I didn't anyway.

Who gives a damn what filthy rich people think.

They just get anything they want and don't work for it.

Life is so unfair in that way. But I guess you can't really do anything about it.

"Lets eat shall we" I hear Katniss's dad say, breaking the awkward silence. I hear a few mummers of agreement ring out, before they start digging into their food.

"So... Peeta, Katniss you must be spending a lot of time with each other" Katniss's mother says to us both "You must be very fond of each other."

We both turn simultaneously to face each other, Katniss's eyes are wide and a small smile is playing on her lips, I scrunch up my face in mock disagreement, earning a grin from her.

"It must be getting serious" She comments slyly, her eyes wondering back to her soup, "Yes ma'am" I say quietly, looking up to her.

"Well the summers nearly over, so... What will you do?" She questions, her face devoid of emotion.

"Well Charleston is only a few hours away" I reply lightly, her gaze keeps mine and we stare at one another for a few seconds, her eyes are burning with an unknown emotion.

Hate?

"But Katniss is going to Sarah Lawrence" Katniss turns to face her mother, giving her a menacing look. "Didn't she tell you?" She fakes a look of surprise and turns to look at Katniss, who is now looking at her with a look of anger and hate.

"No, she didn't tell me" I shrug, If she wanted to tell me she would say it. I rub my hand up and down her leg reassuringly; I smile at her as she turns to look at me.

"I was going to tell you – I just got the letter" She reasons with me, I shake my head understandably, "its okay, its fine" I whisper to her gently, as she returns the smile.

Katniss's mother smirks tightly at me, "Oh, and by the way Sarah Lawrence is in New York"

Bitch.

* * *

Katniss's father POV –

"I'm gonna do it!" Peeta yelled at my daughter as he removed his shirt to reveal perfectly strong abs underneath. She laughed at him whilst watching him beat his chest, before he jumped into the lake from the boat.

Katniss got up from her current seat and jumped in to the lake with him, Peeta catching her as she hit the water's surface.

"That Child's got too much spirit for a girl of her circumstance"

"No, it's just young love" I argue to my wife,

"No. Trouble is what it is" She snarls at them kissing wildly.

* * *

_Authors Note: (:_

_What do you think? __You like? __Tell me!_

_Anyways I hope you guys had an amazing new years! _

_Thank you soooooooooooooooo much for your wonderful responses! Love you all (:_

_Guys I don't really know where this is going -** I NEED HELP! **_

_Please help me in what to do - Whoever gives me a really good idea i will try and feature in my story._

_Stay Beautiful *:_


	5. -5-First Time

_Authors note: Hey Guys, just wanted to warn you – there's going to be very heavy lemons in this chapter and a few unexpected twists!_

_So beware!_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Katniss_

"I want to take you somewhere" Peeta said suddenly, breaking of the kiss and started to caress my flushed face.

His static blue gaze joined with my own heated grey ones, a violent shiver ran through my body.

"Okay" I replied breathlessly, and lent up for another kiss.

* * *

_Katniss_

"Wait here" he says lowly, his warm breath tickling the side of my ear as he leans in and plants a small kiss there.

A small secretive smile plays on his lips.

Unlocking the door, Peeta jumps out and runs through the stony pebble path, which leads directly to the ancient mansion.

Not following his words, I slip out of the truck and direct my heeled feet towards where I see a glimmer of the shinning moonlight, which reflects itself onto the wooden planks of mahogany, lying close to the river banks.

A chilly gust of wind sweeps my loose brown hair to the side as I stand stiffly on the wooden deck to the river.

My body stops in awe as I take in the wonderful sight in front of me, and I just can't will myself to look away.

_Beauty_ is the first word my mind processes at the sight of it.

The midnight blue water shimmers brilliantly against the ghastly gleam of the silver moonlight echoing down upon its depths. And the dark night sky glistens supernaturally from the tiny mystical jewels that twinkle upon it.

The moon hangs mysteriously, alone in the deep depths of the sky, lighting up its dull surroundings.

It was breath-taking, I had never in my life saw anything like it.

I wonder what the sunrise would look like from here, or the -

"Katniss!" A deep eager voice calls out to me, breaking me out of my mystified trance.

I turn around to find Peeta standing on the rusty old porch steps, holding an old lantern and beckoning me to him. "Common!"

Not needing another word, I sprint towards him, my light footsteps not making a sound on the muddy ground that lay beneath me.

As my feet spring up the creaky stairs I make my way into Peeta's open arms. Leaning my chilled face into his strong chest as he kissed to top of my head.

"Close your eyes" He whispers, his warm mint breath sending chills of lust amongst the length of my flushed body, I felt a warm moisture pool in the soft texture of my lacy underwear.

Screwing my eyes shut, my hands reach up and lay themselves over the base of my closed eyelids.

Peeta gently lies his chilled hands on my slender hips and steers me in the direction of the house.

Opening the rusty door, we make our way into the front room, of what seems like the living room.

We walk in silent tranquility, our gentle breaths leaving a trail of smoke through the dusty air.

We soon come to a halt, Peeta's warm hands separate themselves from my aching body, leaving me with a tingling sensation as my rosy body shivers lightly.

However not from the cold.

"Okay, you can open them now" he mummers softly, as he puts down his lantern, filling the room with a soft glow.

Opening my grey eyes, I find myself gazing in surprise at the massive room laid in front of me,

"Windsor plantation" Peeta grins, opening his arms wide, giving me a clear view of his muscled abdomen as his grey sweatshirt rides up.

My eyes sweep longingly around the beautiful room, a dim glow fills it, as hundreds of sweet-smelling candles light it up. Even though it's old and full of dust the room is truly breath-taking.

"Built in 1772" Peeta says lightly, as his gaze wonders around the room,

"Rumor has it Franklin Delano Roosevelt proposed to his wife on these very steps" he says as we come to halt at the broken, dusty staircase.

"Oooo" I say in surprise, my eyebrows riding high upon my forehead.

Franklin Delano Roosevelt, huh. Go figure.

This house must have really been something, I think in wonder as I trail my hand along the dusty banister.

Placing my foot on to the first step, I press down on it, testing its strength.

It lets out a strong groan, and moves shakily beneath me,

"Be careful" Peeta gently scolds me, bringing me back down to the secure floorboards.

"This place is gigantic" I say, as I walk around the spacey room. My eyes are directed upwards, to where a massive crystal chandelier hangs.

"Yeah" Peeta laughs "A gigantic piece of crap."

I let out a chuckle as I walk back to him,

"But I'm going to buy it one day. Fix it up. It wont take much – Just needs a new floor" He smiles cheekily, looking down at my incredulous expression.

"And new walls and a new roof..." He lists, counting them down on his fingers,

"Is that all" I say, shaking my hand as it makes contact with an old spiders web on the cracked mahogany table.

"Maybe new pluming and electrics" he agrees,

"And new furniture" I add, holding up a broken picture frame off the wall.

"Yep, definitely new furniture" he nods

"But it's right next to the water, and there's a barn out there – I could turn that into my workshop" He states thoughtfully, as his gaze wonders around the room.

"But what about me?" I say defensively, as I cross my arms over my chest "Now, don't I get a say in this"

"Do you want a say in this?" He asks after a moment's hesitation,

"Yes, I would" I smile lightly, nodding my head.

"Well, what do you want" he mummers, returning a small smile,

"I want a white house, with green shutters" I list, walking towards him seductively,

"And a room overlooking the river, so I can watch the sunset" He smiles at this, nodding his head.

"Anything else?" He grins,

"Yes." I laugh, "I want clear access to the woods so that I can hunt and brings us home some food, so that we wont starve to death" I chuckle, thinking of the forest that lies next to the house,

"And I want a big porch surrounding the house, so we can drink tea and watch the sun go down." Remembering Peeta's love of the sunset.

"Okay, I can do that" He agrees, his blue eyes sparkling with an unknown emotion,

"Promise" I ask lowly, my eyebrows raised in question.

"Mmhmm" he mummers, "promise."

I look up at him, my grey eyes burning with desire as his cold hands cradle my flushed face.

"Good" I smile, moving my face closer to his, I bring my pink lips up so that they are ghosting against his own.

But I hang back, a devilish idea forming in my head.

He leans down, wanting the feel of my hot mouth pressing up against his own in a heated battle for tongue dominance.

However is unsuccessful.

His hands travel down the length of my flushed body, stopping when they reach the dip of my slender waist.

Wanting to tease him even more, I start planting small kisses down the base of his neck. He moans involuntarily and grinds his ever-present erection against my stomach, begging me to go on.

But me, being the tease I am, remove myself from his loose grip and jog away from him.

I watch him break out in a pained expression as he takes a look down at his trousers, where a massive tent mounts there.

I burst out in a fit of giggles as he tries to suppress an annoyed groan.

"Hey, where are you going?" he calls to me as my footsteps skip away to the other side of the room; I laugh lightly to myself as I turn to meet his amused expression.

However, as my gaze slides around the room, my eyes catch on to an old piano lying to the far side of Peeta.

A few steps away from me.

It's a grand piano, one which costs hundreds of pounds and can only be bought from a place called the Capitol. But they only give them away to the most talented musicians around, so I don't bother.

"Wow" I exhale as I take a seat on the old wooden tool, which is situated under the piano. Lifting up the lid, I gaze longingly at the white keys, seemingly untouched by anyone.

Desire gets the better of me, and soon I find my fingers gliding down the smooth keys, pressing them down one by one.

I lift my head from the piano, to find Peeta watching me with an emotionless mask, a small smile plays on his lips as he watches me.

My gaze wonders back to the gleaming keys and I find myself lost in the magnificence of them. My fingers ache to play, and my throat yearns for me to sing along with it.

Just play. My mind scolds me for my stupidity of not following my heart.

You'll never get another opportunity to play it, so might as well.

With that thought my fingers press solidly down on the keys, the beautiful harmony of the chords bringing a relaxing sensation to my mind.

My body lost in passion and my soul lost in desire, I continue playing, the soft hum of the piano echoes delightfully around me.

My heart commands me to sing.

Remembering the way Prim used to do it all the time when I played the crappy keyboard we have at home, I feel tears spring to my eyes, but they don't fall.

The tears aren't in a bad memory; they only will me on to sing.

In memory of Prim, I smile as I start to hum lowly.

_Deep in the meadow,_

_Under the willow,_

_A bed of grass,_

_A soft green pillow,_

_Lay down your head, _

_And close your sleepy eyes._

_And when again they open,_

_The sun will rise._

I finish off, my voice cracking on the last note, as a lone tear rolls down my cheek.

Peeta kneels down next to me and turns to embrace me.

I lean into him as he brings me into a soft hug, his warm fingers trail down my face, removing any traces of my tears.

"Don't cry Katniss, its alright, you're alright" He whispers tenderly, kissing down the base of my neck.

"That's her song Peeta, its Prim's song" I murmur lightly, breathing in his sweet aroma.

"Yeah, and I'm sure she's there in heaven, singing along with you." His kind words slow down the fast beating of my heart and fill me with a sense of peace and tranquility.

"I love you" I say earnestly as I lay my head against his hard muscular chest,

"I love you too Katniss, more than you could ever imagine" he whispers, kissing my lightly on the forehead.

Leaning up, I join his mouth with my own, his rosy lips move in unison against mine, making me moan out in desire.

I can't do it anymore.

I can't hold back.

"Make love to me" I breathe out tenderly, feeling his mouth go slack against my neck.

"What?" He gulps, his eyes going wide in realization.

"Make love to me Peeta" I whisper, trailing my finger down his pale face.

"Are you sure? because - I mean, we don't have to if you don't want to -"

"Peeta, listen to me, I really love you and I want you so much right now" I murmur softly, playing with a blond strand of loose hair at the back of his head.

"I want you too" he admits, a small smile playing on his plum lips.

"Well than take me"

* * *

_Katniss_

I felt the hand that I had placed on his clothed chest curl into a fist, my fingernails slowly scraping his hidden muscles.

A deep, guttural groan seemed to be ripped from his throat and the next thing I knew he was on top of me, kissing my pink lips.

My hands, which had been resting on his shoulders, traveled down to the 'V' in his shirt and my fingers began to deftly undo the buttons.

My mind seemed to have shut down and I was not aware of what I was doing.

All I could concentrate on were his amazing kisses and the way that they made me feel, which was unbelievably beautiful and loved. I could hear his soft sighs mingling with my own when my fingers finally managed to undo the buttons on his shirt.

I gently pushed him back on to the blanket and straddled him before pushing his shirt open and taking in his wonderful chest.

I leaned forward and kissed him, though not on the lips. I pressed my lips against the underside of his jaw before slowly kissing down the side of his neck.

I could feel his pulse beating faster than usual beneath my lips. I couldn't help but smile with the knowledge that _I_ was the reason his heart was beating so fast.

I could also feel his groans reverberating through him when my lips passed his collarbone. His skin fascinated me...it was so soft (almost as soft as my own).

My kisses continued down his chest and on to his perfectly defined abdominal muscles, which I felt tense beneath me. He began muttering incoherent words, which seemed to sound more desperate with every inch that I kissed.

Every time I touched him my fingertips burned. I would not have been surprised if sparks were leaping between the points of contact.

He felt amazing...almost unreal. I could not touch his body without moaning in ecstasy so I chose to grip the bottom of his shirt and pull it up.

He made sure that our bodies were close yet far enough apart for him to slip his hands between us and unbutton my dress.

He began by untying the lace around my stomach then moved on to the buttons which ensured that the garment covered all that it should.

As soon as the front of my dress was open I felt his warm hands slip inside and caress me. They touched my waist, warming my cool skin as they moved upwards. I gasped when I felt his fingers on the underside of my breasts.

A spark seemed to shoot between them and somewhere down below.

The feeling was incredible and unlike anything I had ever experienced. This unknown sensation only intensified as he moved his hands to cup my breasts and began to slowly massage them, his fingers brushing over my hardened nipples.

I moved my own hands into his hair, gripping it hard as I kissed him. I wanted to show him how good he was making me feel and the only way I could think of doing this was to kiss him senseless.

I felt his hands on my waist as gripped my dress and pulled it over my head, I only felt cold for a brief moment before he pulled me into him and rolled so that I was lying on my back with him hovering above me.

I could feel my brain shutting down, blocking out everything except the pleasure that he was evoking. It was as though I had walked into a dark room and I had no control over the only source of light.

It felt incredible, feeling these things and knowing that I had no control over them...I had to rely on Peeta to give me what I wanted...what I _needed_. And he was perfectly willing to give me whatever I requested.

His hands and lips roamed my entire body as if discovering it for the first time. Every so often he would touch a very sensitive spot and my supplicating moans would encourage him and he would stroke or kiss that spot over and over until I was almost weak from gasping and writhing beneath him.

Eventually he ceased his torture and I felt his fingers slip into the top of my underwear and pull them down.

I thanked all that was holy that I wore the more revealing stomach-to-mid-thigh underwear rather than the ridiculous full-length underwear.

I felt my cheeks flushed when he pulled the underwear from my ankles and cast it aside. I instinctively moved my hands to cover the area that no man had ever seen before...and no other man would _ever_ see.

Peeta's hands gently held my wrists and moved my hands.

"No," he whispered. "You are beautiful..."

I shivered when he kissed me once more but not because of the cold. When I felt the rough material of his pants against my bare thighs I realized that he was still fully clothed from the waist down.

Somehow this did not seem fair. It only took a few seconds for us both to remove the rest of his clothing.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked me, though it was obvious that he already knew the answer. We were both kneeling upright now, facing each other with me pressed as far into him as I could get without brushing against anything.

"Of course I am," I replied, my left hand stroking his hard thigh. I could tell by the way that his eyes fluttered shut that he liked this, so I continued to move my hand until he urged me to lie down.

I let my hand travel down, over his chest hair and amazing muscles, to the area that had previously been covered by his trousers and his undergarments. He twitched uncomfortably when I rested my fingers on him but relaxed once I kissed him again.

He began to stroke my cheek and talk to me, telling me how beautiful I was and how much he loved me, how he would always be there for me to ensure that nothing bad would ever happen to me.

I just told him that I wanted him, that I needed to _feel_ him in every way possible. Then he was there, slowly easing himself into me.

It hurt, I won't deny it. It hurt more than I had expected. But the passion and desire I felt for him overthrew that pain, and before I knew it I was moaning into his neck, and moving along with him.

I couldn't find the right word to describe what I felt right now, I was awe-struck, enchanted, mesmerized. I couldn't believe how it could get better than this.

But then again, Peeta is always one to surprise.

The pleasure that his moans caused me to feel was enough to make my body move involuntarily, to cause my hips to move up to meet his.

The pain was still present, but now I had something else to concentrate on. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from crying out when I felt something moist on my breast.

It took me a moment or two to realize that Peeta had taken my nipple into his mouth and was licking it slowly. It was torture but for some reason I did not want him to stop.

I verbally begged him to continue, and as if hearing my cries, he sucked harder on them; his hand caressed my other breast.

I bit down hard on my lip. It was all I could do to choke back countless screams. I wanted to let it all out, to let the world know how incredible he was making me feel. It was incredible beyond words.

It became more difficult to keep quiet with every thrust and I eventually settled with pulling his head up and kissing him. Suddenly, without warning, he began to move faster. It felt incredible, an amazing sensation, and before I knew it I felt myself explode into him, miraculously at the same time he did.

I felt my orgasm ripple through my entire body, originating from where his manhood was pounding into me. I screamed into his neck, the sound muffled sufficiently. Leaning his flushed face on my shoulder, he started murmuring how much he loved me and that he would stay with me forever.

We stayed like that for a few moments, his rapid breath cooling the flushed, tingling skin that lay on my neck. He eased himself out of me, and I found myself feeling strangely empty. Bare without him.

He lay down beside me and pulled me into his arms, breathing heavily and sighing in content. Yes, it had been painful but I was willing to do anything to feel that indescribable pleasure again... I felt so pathetic for feeling this way.

I felt Peeta sigh next to me and pull away so that we could look into each others eyes, both of us lying on our sides.

"Would you...would you love me forever...if you could?" His question caught me off-guard. He knew that I would and I told him as much.

"Would you stay with me, no matter what happens?"

"Of course I would."

I felt him shift and pull me closer into him.

"I love you, Katniss Everdeen. I know that I will never be the man that you deserve, but I want to spend the rest of my life trying to be. I know that I will probably never make it but I will be damned if I don't try my hardest." he says earnestly, kissing the crown of my forehead. I scoff lightly, shaking my head in disagreement.

"I love you so much Peeta, you are my everything and no other person is better than you. I could go a hundred lifetimes and still never deserve you."

* * *

_**A month later...**_

_Peeta_

"What do you want beautiful?" I ask Katniss as we queue up in the busy line. She blushes cutely and shakes her head,

"Are you on the menu?" She whispers huskily, her warm hands wondering underneath my shirt.

"Nope, unfortunately I'm taken today, maybe try tomorrow" I joke, kissing her forehead as I pull her towards me.

"Ha-ha, very funny" She says, rolling her stunning grey eyes, "I think I'll just have a coke and chips" she shrugs as she squints her gaze at the menu on the blackboard behind the counter,

"Okay, Umm... Can I get two chips a sprite and a coke, please" I smile at the young brown-haired women behind the counter,

"Sure thing, handsome" She winks, leaning over the board table seductively, giving me a clear view of her large cleavage.

I just shake my head and tighten my arms around Katniss, whom by the way, is staring daggers at the girl, whose name tag reads Johanna.

"Don't worry – she's got nothing on you. Katniss you are the most beautiful girl I have ever, in my whole life, seen" She smiles up at me before adjoining our lips together as one,

"Damn, aren't I gonna get any action today, huh, lover boy" Johanna pouts at me, laying our food and drinks on the tabletop.

However instead of giving us our things, she reaches over the counter and plants a wet kiss on my cheek.

Before I even have time to react, she removes her mouth from my face and hands us over our food.

"Have a nice day" She laughs as she turns to look at Katniss's enraged expression.

Before things get out of hand, I lead Katniss out of the hot dog stand and out on to the beach chairs.

"How could you do that?!" Katniss shouts at me as soon as we take our seats, I look over to her, confusion playing in my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I ask her perplexedly, putting my food down on to the small table,

"You just let her kiss you and didn't do anything about it!" She yells, attracting a few wild stares of passerby's.

Walking over to her, I take her in my arms, she tries to fight me, but my iron grip doesn't falter,

"Listen to me Katniss, I love you. And nothing is ever going to change that. Especially not some dumb girl from a hot dog stand!" She stops fighting and goes slack in my arms, her face leans flush against my chest.

"I'm sorry" She cries, rivers of tears falling from her eyes "I j-just – I just don't w-want to lose you-u" she sniffles cutely, her eyes unable to meet my own.

Shaking my head, I lean down and plant my lips on hers, catching her by surprise as she stops blabbering.

"Katniss I will never ever _ever _leave you, you are my world, my everything and I could never stop the love that I have for you – because it's too much" My words seem to settle her, as she stops fighting against me and embraces my hug.

"Now common let's eat" I murmur to her as she dries her red eyes with her handkerchief, heading back to our seats, we grab our food and start to eat. A moment of peace goes by before I'm interrupted by the worried voice of Katniss.

"I feel weird." She whispers anxiously as she sets her chips down and holds her stomach. She heaves suddenly, her eyes going wide in discomfort.

A wave of nausea rises up her pale throat, but she swallows it down. Trying not to hurl.

"Are you okay?" I ask her stupidly as I start to rub her leg comfortingly,

"No – I think I'm gonna –" Before she can finish her sentence, she turns to the wall and vomits out all the food in her stomach.

Taking hold of her dark locks, I clutch her hair tightly so that it's away from her face and rub soothing circles along her back.

When she finishes vomiting, she turns back around to me and leans her whole body against mine,

"I feel like shit" She pouts sadly, rubbing her stomach in attempt to stop it from churning painfully.

"Ugh and I smell like it" She huffs loudly as tries to fix her hair "I probably look it too"

"Hey, don't you dare say that, you look beautiful!" I say quickly in her defense.

"Now, I am going to go to the toilets and get you some tissue so you can wipe the uh... vomit off your clothes" I say, scrunching my face up in mock disgust.

Katniss slaps me lightly across my chest and hurries me off.

Chuckling, I get up from my seat and head in the direction of the toilets. Turning the corner, I jog swiftly up to the deserted area.

After a few silent minutes of walking, I approach the restrooms. Its was isolated except for a big bike hut at the far corner.

As my warm hand curls around icy metal handle of the door, a deep screeching noise alerts my senses.

"Hey, lover boy" A deep voice carries out of the darkest part of the shed, along the back wall.

Lover boy? What was up with that?

"Seize him"

A handful of overly tall young men came out of the shadows and surrounded me, twisting my arm painfully behind my back.

A deep guttural groan escapes my lips as I felt my shoulder snap in pain.

I clenched my teeth tightly in attempt to stop the throbbing run through my body, as the man who was holding me twisted my arm tighter.

"KATNISS!" I tried to call, but all that came out was a muffled moan as a strong hand pressed down hard on my mouth.

The man who lingered at the back of the shed, commanding the others, stepped forward into a hazy ray of light slicing through one of the shed's many cracks.

He was short, fat, ugly and had an impeccably white beard.

"Snow," I whispered.

"Let me introduce myself properly" he said. "I'm Cornelius Snow. The great and most trusted friend of the one and only, Mrs. Diana Everdeen."

"Thanks for the _lovely_ introduction, _whitey_" Mrs. Everdeen snarls sarcastically. Her icy blue eyes roll as she sighs loudly.

"Hello Peeta" She smiles. "Your probably wondering why I've caught you, right?"

Ya think.

"Well, lets just say, I _really_ don't like you"

Yeah, well that bit seems pretty obvious.

"And, well, Katniss seems to be getting _too _fond of you, she just can't see that _you_ and her will _never_ be. Social differences I guess"

I feel myself mentally collapse at her words. Although I know she's just trying to get at me, she's right.

"But don't worry" She smiles wickedly, "When were done with you, you wont even be able to remember your own name - no matter Katniss's."

I stop struggling against the men holding me captive. Because to be honest, it's no use. Because although I have a built figure - I have nothing on these guys.

My only hope is Katniss.

She must be wondering why I'm taking so long... Then she'll come and find out, right?

_Wrong._

She didn't come.

Not even when they threw my fighting, screaming body into the back of their van.

Or when they stabbed me with the tight prick of an injection.

Or when they started hijacking me.

* * *

_Authors note: Dont kill me :(_

_It was so hard writing this chapter - but it had to be done._

_So what did you think?_

_And what was up with that? - Peeta's kidnapping, or Katniss's 'tummy bug'. _

_Hehe._

_Leave a review (:._


	6. -6-Graveyards

**_Katniss_**

4 months.

_Missing._

I bit back a chocked sob that threatened to escape my throat. But I just couldn't bring myself to fight back the rivers of tears that poured from my red-rimmed eyes.

Why?

Why would he just leave me?

Alone.

With his unborn child.

Due in 5 months.

My chest heaved with heaviness as I nestled my face into the soft comfort of my pillow.

_I couldn't sleep._

_I couldn't eat._

_I couldn't move._

All I could do was think of the memories my mind replayed of _us_.

Is he dead? What happened? I just don't understand.

"Katniss, darling" My mother exhaled as she entered my dark room.

"Come and eat something, this -" She shook her head, gesturing to me " - Is unhealthy. You'll die if you keep going on like this"

She held out a tray to to me, which held an omelet accompanied by freshly cooked bacon and a small glass of orange juice.

The smell of it was enough to turn my insides upside down, and I used all my strength to keep the bile down.

"You'll kill yourself and your ... baby" She whispered in disgust, her face scrunching up as her icy blue eyes wondered down to where a small baby bump had formed in my belly.

Reluctantly I reached out and took hold of the silver tray.

My arm shook weakly at the feeble attempt, and I ended up dropping the whole thing.

"Fucking hell Katniss! What is wrong with you?!"

I could feel the nervous beat of my thundering heart in my neck as I swallowed my saliva roughly.

"W-what?" I croaked, bringing the covers from over my face.

"Look at you" she snarled "Your a fucking useless excuse for a human being. Your a filthy slut who gets off with any boy she can get her claws on. Even if he's a dirty poor man"

"Don't you dare even go there - Acting like your all little miss perfect! Peeta was the best thing that ever happened to me." I growled as I got up from the bed.

My mind quickly replayed what I had just said. Did I say '_was_ the best thing'?

"You call me a slut" I laugh dryly, "Have you seen yourself, I mea -" I'm cut of by the sharp sound of smacked flesh.

When I then realize that she slapped me.

Hard.

A small whimper escapes my mouth as my hand reaches up to soothe the red hand mark that lies on my cheek.

"Don't you dare ever talk to me like that again. I am your mother!" She shrieked as she stomped angrily out of the room.

A few stray tears leak from my wide eyes. But I hastily wiped them away.

I stood on that spot for a while, trying to even out my ragged breathing. A chocked sob escaped from the back of my throat as I fell to my knees.

Where are you Peeta?

* * *

**_Peeta_**

Even before I had opened my eyes, I knew I was in danger.

I stirred at the soft crunch of footsteps drawing closer. A dim flicker of sleep remained, dulling my focus. I was flat on my back, a chill seeping through my shirt.

My neck was crooked at a painful angle, and I opened my eyes. Thin stones loomed out of the blue-black fog. For a strange suspended moment, an image of crooked teeth came to mind, and then I saw them for what they really were.

Gravestones.

I tried to push myself up to sitting, but my hands slipped on the wet grass. Fighting the haze of sleep still curled around my mind, I rolled sideways off a half-sunken grave, feeling my way through the vapor.

The knees of my dark blue denim jeans soaked up dew as I crawled between the haphazardly placed graves and monuments.

Mild recognition hovered, but it was a side thought; I couldn't bring myself to focus through the excruciating pain radiating inside my skull.

I crawled along a wrought-iron fence, tamping down a layer of decaying leaves that had been years in the making.

A ghoulish howl drifted down from above, and while it sent a shudder through me, it wasn't the sound I was most frightened of.

The footsteps trampled over the grass behind me, but whether they were near or far I couldn't tell. A shout of pursuit cut through the mist, and I hurried my pace. I knew instinctively that I had to hide, but I was disoriented; it was too dark to see clearly, the eerie blue fog casting spells before my eyes.

In the distance, trapped between two walls of spindly and overgrown trees, a white stone mausoleum glowed through the night. Rising to my feet, I ran toward it.

I slipped between two marble monuments, and when I came out on the other side, he was waiting for me.

A towering silhouette, his arm raised to strike.

I tripped backward. As I fell, I realized my mistake: He was made of stone. An angel raised on a pediment, guarding the dead.

I might have smothered a nervous laugh, but my head collided against something hard, jarring the world sideways. Darkness encroached on my vision.

**...**

I couldn't have been out for long. When the stark black of unconsciousness faded, I was still breathing hard from the exertion of running. I knew I had to get up, but I couldn't remember why.

So I lay there, the icy dew mingling with the warm sweat of my skin. At long last I blinked, and it was then that the nearest headstone sharpened into focus. The engraved letters of the epitaph snapped into single-file lines.

_**IVORY MELLARK,**_  
_**A DEVOTED MOTHER, SISTER AND FRIEND,**_  
_**DIED MAY 8TH, 1938.**_

I bit down on my lip to keep from crying out. Now I understood the familiar shadow that had lurked over my shoulder since waking up minutes ago. I was in South Carolina's city cemetery.

At my Mum's graveside.

_A nightmare_, I thought.

_I haven't really woken yet. _

_This is all just a horrible dream._

The angel watched me, his chipped wings unfurled behind him, his right arm pointing across the cemetery. His expression was carefully detached, but the curve of his lips was more wry than benevolent.

For one moment, I was almost able to trick myself into believing he was real and I wasn't alone.

I smiled at him, then felt my lip quiver. I dragged my sleeve along my cheekbone, wiping away tears, though I didn't remember starting to cry.

The resumed sound of footsteps pulled me out of my stupor. They were faster now, crashing through the grass.

I turned toward the sound, bewildered by the bob of light twinkling in and out of the misty darkness. Its beam rose and fell to the cadence of the footsteps—

_crunch . . . sweep . . . crunch . . . sweep—_

A flashlight.

I squinted when the light came to a stop between my eyes, dazzling me blind. I had the terrible realization that I definitely wasn't dreaming.

"Lookie here," a man's voice snarled, hidden behind the glare of light. "You can't be here. Cemetery is closed."

I turned my face away, specks of light still dancing behind my eyelids.

"How many others are there?" he demanded.

"What?" My voice was a dry whisper.

"How many more are here with you?" he continued more aggressively. "Thought you'd come out and play night games, did you? Hide-and-seek, I reckon? Or maybe Ghosts in the Graveyard? Not on my watch, you aren't!"

What was I doing here?

Had I come to visit my mum?

I fished through my memory, but it was disturbingly empty. I couldn't remember coming to the cemetery. I couldn't remember much of anything. It was as if the whole night had been ripped out from under my feet.

Worse, I couldn't remember this morning.

I couldn't remember dressing, eating, work. Did I even have work today?

Momentarily shoving my panic deep down, I concentrated on orienting myself physically and accepted the man's outstretched hand. As soon as I was sitting upright, the flashlight glared at me again.

"How old are you?" he wanted to know.

Finally something I knew for certain. "Seventeen."

Almost eighteen.

My birthday was coming up in late August, near the end of the summer holidays.

"What in the world are you doing out here by yourself? Don't you know its past curfew?"

I looked around helplessly. "I—"

"You ain't a runaway, are you? Just tell me you've got someplace to go."

"Yes."

My house.

At the sudden recollection of home, my heart lifted, followed by the sensation of my stomach plummeting to my knees.

Out after curfew?

How _long_ after? I tried unsuccessfully to shut out the image of my Dad's panicked expression when I walked through the front door.

"Does 'yes' got an address?"

"Hawthorne Lane." I stood, but swayed violently when blood rushed to my head. Why couldn't I remember how I'd gotten here?

Surely I'd driven. But where had I parked my truck?

And where were my keys?

"Been drinking?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. I shook my head.

The beam of the flashlight had slipped marginally off my face, when suddenly it was square between my eyes yet again.

"Hold on a second," he said, a note of something I didn't like slipping into his voice. "You're not that Boy, are you? Peeta Mellark," he blurted, as if my name was a knee-jerk response.

I retreated a step. "How—do you know my name?"

"The TV. The reward. Mrs Everdeen posted it."

Whatever he said next floated past. Katniss's mum was the closest thing I had to an archenemy – She had hated me from the very beginning.

From when I had mentioned I was poor.

What did she have to do with this?

"They've been looking for you since beginning of June."

"June?" I repeated, a drop of panic splattering inside me. "What are you talking about? It's May."

_And who was looking for me? Diana Everdeen? Why?_

"May?" He eyed me queerly. "Why, Boy, it's September."

September?

No. It couldn't be. I would know if summer vacation had come and gone. I'd woken up a mere handful of minutes ago, disoriented, yes, but not stupid.

But what reason did he have to lie?

With the flashlight lowered, I looked him over, getting my first full picture. His jeans were stained, his facial hair tufted from days without a razor, his fingernails long and black under the tips.

He looked an awful lot like the vagabonds who wandered the railroad tracks and shacked up by the river during the summer months. They were known to carry weapons.

"You're right, I should be getting home," I said, backing away, brushing my hand against my pocket. The familiar bump of my old cell phone was missing.

Same with my car keys.

"Now just where do you think you're going?" he asked, coming after me.

My stomach cramped at his sudden movement, and I broke into a run. I raced in the direction the stone angel pointed, hoping it led to the south gate. I would have used the north gate, the one I was familiar with, but it would have required me to run toward the man, instead of away.

The ground cut away beneath my feet, and I stumbled downhill. Branches scraped my arms; my shoes slapped against the uneven and rocky ground.

"Peeta!" the man shouted.

I wanted to shake myself for telling him I lived on Hawthorne Lane.

What if he followed me?

His stride was longer, and I heard him tramping behind me, closing in. I flung my arms wildly, beating back the branches that sank like claws into my clothes. His hand clamped my shoulder, and I swung around, batting it away.

"Don't touch me!"

"Now hold on a minute. I told you about the reward, and I aim to get it."

He lunged for my arm a second time, and on a shot of adrenaline, I drove my foot into his shin.

"Uuhn!" He doubled over, clutching his lower leg.

I was shocked by my violence, but I didn't have any other choice. Staggering back a few steps, I cast a hasty look around, trying to get my bearings.

Sweat dampened my shirt, slinking down my backbone, causing every hair on my body to stand tall.

Something was off. Even with my groggy memory, I had a clear map of the cemetery in my head—I'd been here countless times to visit my mum's grave—but while the cemetery _felt_ familiar, down to every last detail including the overwhelming smell of burning leaves and stale pond water, something about its _appearance_ was off.

And then I put my finger on it.

The maple trees were speckled with red.

A sign of impending autumn.

But that wasn't possible. It was May, not September. How could the leaves be changing?

Was the man possibly telling the _truth_?

I glanced back to see the man limping after me, pressing his cell phone to his ear. "Yeah, it's him. I'm sure of it. Leaving the cemetery, heading south."

I plunged ahead with renewed fear. _Hop the fence. Find a well-lit, well-populated area. Call the police. Call Finnick—_

Finnick.

My best and most trusted friend.

His house was closer than mine.

I'd go there. His mom would call the police. I'd describe to them what the man looked like, and they'd track him down.

They'd make sure he left me alone.

Then they'd talk me back through the night, retracing my steps, and somehow the gaps in my memory would stitch back together and I'd have something to work with.

I'd shake off this detached version of myself, this feeling of being suspended in a world that was mine but rejecting me.

I stopped running only to hoist myself over the cemetery fence. There was a field one block up, just on the other side of Wentworth Bridge.

I'd cross it and weave my way up the tree streets—Elm and Maple and Oak—cutting through alleys and side yards until I was safe inside Finnick's house.

I was hurrying toward the bridge when the sharp sound of a siren wailed around the corner, and a pair of headlights pinned me in place. A blue light was attached to the roof of the van, which screeched to a halt on the far side of the bridge.

My first instinct was to run forward and point the police officer in the direction of the cemetery, describing the man who'd grabbed me, but as my thoughts came around, I was filled with dread.

Maybe he wasn't a police officer. Maybe he was trying to _look_ like one. Anyone could get their hands on a blue light.

Where was his squad car? From where I stood, squinting through his windshield, he didn't appear to be in uniform.

All these thoughts tumbled through me in a hurry.

I stood at the foot of the sloping bridge, gripping the stone wall for support. I was sure the maybe-officer had seen me, but I moved into the shadows of the trees bowing over the river's edge anyway.

From my peripheral vision, the black water of the Wentworth River glinted. As kids, Finnick and I had crouched under this very bridge, catching crayfish from the riverbank by inserting sticks speared with hotdog pieces into the water. The crayfish had fastened their claws to the hotdog, refusing to let go even when we lifted them out of the river and shook them loose in a bucket.

The river was deep at the center It was also well hidden, snaking through undeveloped property where no one had forked out money to install streetlights. At the end of the field, the water rushed on toward the industrial district, past retired factories, and out to sea.

I briefly wondered if I had it in me to jump off the bridge. I was terrified of heights and the sensation of falling, but I knew how to swim. I only had to make it into the water . . .

* * *

**_Authors Note: Hey guys – what do you think?_**

**_Cliffy, hehe. Love those don't you! _**

**_I just wanted to change it up a bit – I told you there were future twists (:_**

**_Just wanted to say that I stole this bit from Becca Fitzpatrick's - Silence, I was thinking of doing this bit of Peeta for a while now and was reading this book (Silence) – It seemed to fit perfect!_**

**_But don't worry – I'm not going to steal all her story – (just this bit) – Future chapters will be original – I've got ideas!_**

**_The more reviews I get the quicker the next chapter is up!_**

**_P.S. Can you guys tell me if you want the next chapter dedicated to Katniss and her view on what happened at the beach thingy? Tell me what you would enjoy! (:_**

**_Leave a review (:_**


End file.
